


Crimen Sollicitationis

by Beuah



Series: Il Ragazzo alla maschera di cera [6]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood and Gore, Drama, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Madness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: Le début d'une longue déchéance pour deux hommes, qui a doucement taché la sainteté de l'un et l'innocence de l'autre, d'un rouge carmin comme celui des yeux du Mal incarné...





	Crimen Sollicitationis

Le soleil jetait ses derniers rayons sur les grandes baies quadrangulaires de la Salle du Trône, zébrant d'un rouge plus clair le tapis sur lequel un jeune garçon, tout d'or vêtu, n'avait daigné poser le genou. Un geste irrévérencieux qui pouvait toutefois se justifier par le fait qu'il tachait déjà suffisamment le sol d'un vermeil plus sonore encore que celui du tissu épais qui recouvrait les impeccables dalles de marbre. Le maître des lieux, derrière son masque froid et inexpressif, avait baissé les yeux pour observer les nombreuses nuances de cette couleur si chère aux ténèbres de son cœur.

— J'viens vous annoncer l'accomplissement de ma mission à Palerme. Le groupuscule de gardes dissidents a été exécuté en la présence de leurs familles et des habitants d'la bourgade, comme convenu j'ai appliqué la mesure de dissuasion que vous m'aviez d'mandé.

— Bien…

Le temps sembla s'être arrêté pendant un long moment. Le soleil ne se déplaçait plus et se projetait sur le rouge satiné présent sur la longue soutane du grand prêtre d'Athéna. Celui-ci demeurait figé, la tête légèrement baissée, peut être du fait de la lourdeur de son grand casque et de l'opulente chevelure d'un blond pâle comme les blés d'été qui s'en échappait. Le Chevalier, durant ce long moment de latence, avait posé ses deux grenats, à l'éclat rendu vif par les dernières lueurs de l'astre diurne, sur une longue mèche blonde qui ondulait et tombait paresseusement sur la ceinture compliquée de son supérieur. Il se demandait s'il fallait qu'il quittât les lieux quand la voix grave du Pope le tira de sa réflexion.

— Tu as beaucoup de sang sur toi. Beaucoup trop pour avoir simplement envoyé quelques âmes impies dans l'antichambre des Enfers. Je me trompe ?

Surpris mais seulement légèrement, le Chevalier du Cancer releva les yeux vers les autres billes rouges qui, métalliques et inertes, semblaient le fixer intensément. Il étira ses lèvres et adressa un large rictus à son aîné.

— Eh pardon, vous n'avez pas fait appel à moi sans l'savoir, Grand Pope… Vous voulez savoir c'que j'ai fait ?

Face à cet étrange sourire, le Grand Pope recula jusqu'à son trône, et tomba assis sur son siège de prestige, faisant dans son mouvement tomber une coupe d'étain dorée et sertie de topazes qui laissa son contenu se répandre sur le tapis. Le sang dit du Christ s'ajouta alors au sang d'autres morts en martyrs, d'autres innocents tués par un Romain aux jugements arbitraires et ô combien cyniques. Ce dernier en profita pour se rapprocher, très lentement, du Pope avachi.

— Avoue que tu veux savoir… T'aimerais bien contempler le résultat, hein ? T'inquiète, j'ai pensé à toi…

Masque de Mort, qui avait jusque-là gardé une main derrière son dos, brandit sous le masque du Patriarche une tête arrachée plus que coupée, au bout de laquelle pendait encore des lambeaux de chair et ce qu'il subsistait des cervicales de la victime d'une barbarie sanguinolente qui était allée jusqu'à crever un œil, briser l'arête du nez, sectionner la lèvre et boursoufler la joue de ce qui, après une attentive observation du fragment de cadavre, devait jadis être une jeune fille, pauvre pucelle fauchée au hasard par un envoyé d'Athéna _par simple mesure de dissuasion_.

— Tiens, embrasse-la, elle m'a guidé jusqu'au lieu d'la mission… Ma première vraie victime… Fallait bien qu'ça arrive, pas vrai ? C'est pour toi… C'est ton œuvre, connard…

L'adolescent jeta la tête sanguinolente sur la robe de son vis-à-vis qui, après avoir ôté ce qui lui couvrait la tête et le visage, la saisit entre ses grandes mains nerveuses. Ses yeux injectés de carmin cherchèrent une quelconque expression sur le visage de cette fillette, et y trouva l'horreur elle-même, imprimée dans ses chairs à moitié putrides et sur son œil révulsé. Le Grand Pope déposa un baiser sur les lèvres bouffies du cadavre pendant que DeathMask contempla avec satisfaction un brin de chevelure qui noircissait, se confondant presque avec le bleu sombre de la tunique sacrée du chef spirituel du Sanctuaire.

— Alors, j'te raconte ?

— Raconte-moi… DeathMask…

Le soleil ne voulut pas assister à l'honteuse confession du Cancer et se retira alors, laissant à la Lune tout le loisir d'écouter un récit précis et enjoué.

— Cette gamine m'a emmené dans leur baraquement. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils ont voulu se sauver. Couillonne de peur ! J'la leur ai rendue, au centuple. Pas b'soin d'parlementer, les gars savaient déjà d'quoi il en r'tournait. Pratique, nan ? J'ai fondu sur le plus balèze des quatre, j'lui ai transpercé l'cœur avec le bras, simple comme bonsoir, des aspirants d'merde après tout. Le deuxième a voulu s'venger en attaquant par derrière avec sa lance, j'ai simplement arrêté sa pique au bon moment pour qu'il s'empale dessus. Les femmes sont arrivées et ont commencé à gueuler, ça m'a cassé les oreilles alors j'en ai attrapé une par les cheveux et j'ai obligé les autres à s'la fermer comme ça. J'les ai faites s'asseoir tranquillement et j'ai r'pris. L'troisième m'a fait l'plaisir de s'défendre un peu plus longtemps. Il a fini l'cerveau éclaté sur les barreaux d'une chaise en fer, dommage, c'tait l'seul à s'en être un temps soit peu servi. L'dernier, il a voulu protéger les femmes. Il a pas trop compris l'principe j'crois. J'ai pris la lance d'l'aut' gars et j'lui ai transpercé l'poitrail avec. C'est con, derrière y'avait ma guide, elle s'est prise le bâton dans l'œil, style Henri II, mais faiblarde comme elle était elle a clamsé bien vite en s'noyant dans sa propre soupe à la tomate. Bah, les accidents ça arrive, c'est ça ? Tu m'fais tuer des mecs indignes de moi, et j'fais des victimes collatérales maint'nant. Tant qu'à faire. Ça t'plait, hein ?

— Au moins autant que toi, ça t'a plu…

Le Pope se leva lentement, jetant avec dédain la tête à côté des attributs qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Les mains pleines de sang lui aussi, il dessina un sourire carmin sur le visage tanné de son cadet. Celui-ci prit un faux air innocent, celui de l'enfant qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais été, et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

— C'est mal, c'que j'ai fait, Grand Pope ?

Le concerné avait gardé ses pouces sur les joues de l'enfant, et il appuya dessus si fort que le Cancer se crispa de douleur tout en observant les yeux de son aîné s'agrandir dans une expression de pure jouissance.

— C'est un mal pour un bien.

DeathMask cracha subitement au visage de Saga, qui se raidit en sentant la tâche légèrement rouge souiller son visage taillé dans le marbre le plus lisse.

— Va t'faire foutre, Saga.

— Allons, ne va pas me dire que ce que tu deviens grâce à moi ne te plaît pas. Tu es enfin à l'image de ce que tu es.

Le Pope félon saisit la gorge du Cancer et l'emprisonna dans un étau ferme et étroit. Son emprise était si puissante qu'il souleva l'adolescent sans mal. En lévitation au-dessus du sol et crispé par la douleur, DeathMask ne se priva pas d'un éclat de rire, rendu rauque et faible par le manque d'air qui bientôt le fit tousser.

— Nettoie ce que tu m'as fait, répliqua sèchement l'ancien Gémeaux. Et dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas finir comme ta malheureuse pouilleuse dont je me fiche comme d'une guigne.

Masque de Mort cessa de rire quand il sentit sa nuque commencer à ployer sous les doigts du Pope, enfoncés dans sa chair ferme. Ayant perdu toute expression et toute possibilité de choisir son sort, il ferma ses paupières aux trois-quarts et il déposa sa langue sur la pommette lisse de l'assassin de Shion afin de le débarrasser du mollard qui dessinait une larme sur son visage parfait quoiqu'altéré par ce qu'une entité maléfique laissait à chaque fois sur ses traits. Satisfait, le Saga du Vice, qui avait endormi le Saga de la Vertu pour de bon, retourna sans ménagement son pion pour le plaquer sur le mur maçonné devant eux.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois être content de ton travail ou si je dois condamner ce manque de respect à mon égard qui commence à réellement m'agacer… Je trouve ça bien gros que tu craches sur ce que je suis… En aucun cas je ne t'ai demandé de tuer cette merdeuse, tu l'as fait tout seul !

Il se pencha sur l'italien et souffla avec sensualité dans son oreille :

— Tu aurais du t'entendre, à me raconter comment elle est morte… C'était si excitant… Fils de putain, avoue que tu as pris ton pied à lui faire du mal…

Le Cancer ne répondit pas, alors, après avoir léché le lobe d'oreille de sa jeune victime, Saga lui mordit violemment la nuque. Le gardien du Quatrième temple ne put réprimer un gémissement, et il se mordit d'ailleurs la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour sanctionner une telle faiblesse qui inexorablement allait se retourner contre lui – et ça ne manqua pas car immédiatement après le Grand Pope émit un rire rauque et reprit sa maudite sérénade.

— Elle a gémi comme ça, ta gamine ? Une vraie salope, alors… Elle ne manquera à personne, va… Allez, mon mignon ! Hors de ma vue avant que tu ne me répugnes au point que je me fâche !

Le grand pontife de l'ordre sacré d'Athéna relâcha enfin toute emprise physique sur son Chevalier, qui, tombé à genoux sur le sol souillé, reprit péniblement sa respiration en toussant et en pestant contre sa vulnérabilité ponctuelle. Le Cancer ne se fit ensuite pas prier pour se relever et repartir comme il était arrivé, sans demander son reste.

La nuit au dehors rappela alors au garçon à quel point attiser la flamme rouge qui consumait l'esprit de Saga était à la fois une tentation délicieuse et un jeu terriblement dangereux, auquel il n'y aurait, fatalement, aucun gagnant, et que des perdus.

**Author's Note:**

> Le _Crimen Sollicitationis_ est un texte qui condamne les membres du clergé chrétien ayant eu recours à des pratiques quelque peu déviantes avec leurs fidèles (et je parle surtout de mineurs) lors de la pratique de la confession. J'aime bien l'appellation, ça évoque à la fois le crime et la sollicitation, une forme de complicité... C'est également le titre d'un morceau engagé du groupe espagnol Ska-P, et donc un clin d'œil à Shii (encore lui !) qui en raffole et qui m'a suggérée l'écriture de cet OS.


End file.
